Can't Love You Anymore
by UnA Na
Summary: Seongwoo tengah berusaha untuk mengembalikan perasaannya. Tapi dia sadar, itu tidak mungkin. Daniel terlalu banyak menjatuhkan hatinya tanpa lelaki itu sadari. Songfict : Can't Love You Anymore - IU ft. Hyukoh. OngNiel, BL, YAOI.


**CAN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE**

Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwoo

Una Na

 _Can't love you anymore – IU ft. Hyukoh_

 _..._

 _Aku katakan padamu, aku takkan minta maaf  
Kau tak mengatakan apa-apa, akankah kau menyesalinya?  
Kau tak tertarik padaku, aku hanya seorang teman atau apa?  
Oh you know what to do_

...

Terkadang (bahkan sering) di malam sepi Seongwoo, dia melamunkan masa lalu. Merenung tentang banyak hal. Seongwoo menyebutnya sebagai _'me time',_ karena di pagi hari ia sibuk bekerja dan malam adalah waktu yang tepat memikirkan segala masalah yang terjadi. Dia tidak peduli jam menunjukan pukul berapa saat melamun. Seongwoo sudah terlatih insomnia sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Dan malam ini kembali di isinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu muncul di saat kepalanya sudah bertemu bantal. _'Apa aku menyesal?', 'Tapi aku tidak salah! Lalu siapa yang salah?', 'kenapa sih dia mampu membuatku kusut begini?'_. Dan berakhir dengan meremat rambutnya untuk menyalurkan kekesalan.

Seongwoo galau. Tidak pernah dia segalau ini, apalagi sampai berbulan-bulan lamanya Cuma karena cowok. Manalagi itu cowok menyebalkan tambah jelek pula. Kok bisa sih dia belum _move on_. Toh nyatanya yang salah disini bukan Seongwoo. Cowok itu yang salah, benarkan?

Semuanya bermula saat cowok itu mengajak Seongwoo ke kafe dekat kantor untuk berbicara tentang sesuatu. Seongwoo menolak, untuk apa berhubungan dengan mantan yang tak peka kayak cowok ini. Sebuah keputusan yang tepat bukan. Walau sesungguhnya Seongwoo juga kangen cowok itu, melihat tampangnya saja tadi pagi sudah membuat jantung berdetak sangat cepat. Bagaimana kalau mengajak mengobrol.

Seongwoo memindahkan posisi tidurnya menjadi miring, memeluk guling untuk mencari kenyamanan. Matanya menatap nyalang dinding di hadapannya, kembali memikirkan kenangan yang tercipta saat ia masih berhubungan dengan cowok itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hubungan mereka itu tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Bisa dibilang sifat keduanya yang bertolak belakang membuat hubungan keduanya terhambat. Sejujurnya itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat Seongwoo untuk menenangkan hatinya yang cemburu.

Namanya Kang Daniel, seseorang yang Seongwoo temui di klub malam saat dia melampiaskan stres dengan pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk saja. Pekerjaan Daniel adalah bartender, dia mendengar segala keluh kesah Seongwoo dengan baik dalam keadaan mabuk. Bahkan saking baiknya, dia selalu mengantarkan Seongwoo ke rumah. Dari situlah hubungan rumit ini berawal.

Daniel yang bebas ditambah Seongwoo yang disiplin bukanlah perpaduan yang tepat sebenarnya. Pekerjaan mereka juga tidak mendukung hubungan ini berjalan dengan lancar. Oh, jangan lupa sifat Daniel yang makin membuat Seongwoo yakin untuk memutuskannya.

Cowok itu sebenarnya menganggap Seongwoo apa, sih? Pacar, teman, atau orang asing?

Pernah tidak sengaja Seongwoo dan Daniel bertemu di pusat perbelanjaan. Saat itu Seongwoo hanya sendiri sedangkan Daniel bersama teman-temannya. Mereka berpapasan di pintu masuk, ia terkejut melihat pacarnya ada disini dan berniat untuk menyapa. Tapi belum sempat suaranya keluar, Daniel membuang muka dan sibuk berbincang dengan teman sebelahnya, seakan tidak melihat Seongwoo yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Padahal dia tahu kalau Daniel jelas-jelas mengetahui keberadaannya.

Tapi itu bukan masalah yang besar dan membuat Seongwoo mengungkit-ngungkitnya. Ada yang lebih parah dari itu. Seperti sifat Daniel yang terlalu _friendly_ dengan cewek-cewek yang jelas tengah menggodanya. Pernah beberapa kali Seongwoo dengar pacarnya _–coret-_ mantan pacarnya itu jalan dengan cewek. Bahkan terang-terangan sekali si gigi kelinci itu cerita soal cewek yang ditemuinya kepada Seongwoo. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Seongwoo mengerang dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, mencoba tidur. Kalau tidak ia bakal kepikiran masalahnya yang seharusnya sudah selesai sejak lama.

 _...  
Aku lelah, biarkan aku pergi hari ini  
Aku tak ingin mengulanginya lagi  
Ini semua salah ku  
Ya, itu saja  
Mungkin aku membencimu  
..._

"K-kang Daniel!" mata Seongwoo yang masih mengantuk melebar melebihi kapasitas. Cowok yang memenuhi pikirannya tadi malam sudah berdiri tegak di depan pintu rumahnya tepat pukul empat pagi. Sudut bibir tipisnya tertarik, memerlihatkan senyum kebanggaannya. Tapi Seongwoo tahu Daniel terlihat kelelahan dari matanya.

Dulu, jaman mereka pacaran Seongwoo sudah terbiasa kedatangan Daniel jam-jam seperti ini. Cowok itu akan menumpang tidur di tempat Seongwoo sekalian apel, walau pada akhirnya keduanya jatuh tertidur di kasur karena sama-sama kelelahan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Seongwoo hampir berteriak, merutuki jam tidur berharganya yang diganggu oleh sang mantan. Dia baru saja tidur tiga jam, dan itu belum cukup sama sekali.

"Tidak ingin membiarkanku masuk dulu? Tidak enak rasanya bicara di depan pintu." Daniel mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pura-pura tak peduli dengan ekspresi Seongwoo.

"Kamu ingin numpang tidur kemari?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Serius? Jam empat pagi? Gila kamu!"

"Kalau jam normal kamu pasti lari lagi seperti kemarin."

Seongwoo terdiam. Dia merasa skakmat dengan apa yang di bilang Daniel. Tidak ada niat membantah dan membiarkan pria bersurai coklat itu masuk. Melihat betapa santainya Daniel memasuki rumahnya, membuat Seongwoo sadar kalau hubungan mereka terlalu dekat di masa lalu.

"Duduk dulu Seongwoo, kamu terlihat tegang." Daniel menunjuk sofa di depannya dengan dagu, bertindak seenaknya seakan dia adalah pemilik rumah. Sedangkan yang punya rumah tetap dalam posisi berdiri hingga ia ikut duduk dengan wajah datar.

"Apa keperluanmu kemari?" wajah datar Seongwoo tidak membuat suasana diantara keduanya membaik, malah semakin terbakar. Dia pura-pura tidak peduli dengan wajah sendu Daniel. Mencoba agar tidak terpengaruh.

"Kamu tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Aku tidak tahu." Dengan cepat dia membalas jawaban cowok di hadapannya. Seongwoo benar-benar tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak mau tahu! Dia juga berusaha untuk tidak menebak-nebak. Seongwoo hanya takut tebakannya benar.

Daniel memerhatikan lekat wajah Seongwoo, dia seakan menimbang-nimbang untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Kalimat yang sebenarnya sudah Seongwoo dengar dari mulutnya. "Aku... minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku di masa lalu." Menelisik dari ekspresi Seongwoo, sepertinya dia sudah tahu kalimat macam apa yang akan dikeluarkan Kang Daniel. "Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"

Keheningan yang menyiksa diantara dua insan tesebut diakhiri dengan Seongwoo yang berbicara dengan nada datar. "Tidakkah kamu merasa lelah Daniel? Aku juga ingin kembali seperti dulu, tapi tidak bisa. Walaupun kamu berjanji seperti apapun, aku tetap tidak bisa..." ada jeda sejenak, Seongwoo terbawa perasaan. "Aku hanya merasa... hubungan kita akan tetap gagal."

Sesungguhnya Daniel tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaannya lewat wajah. Dia hanya memandang Seongwoo yang terlihat emosional tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ini salahku karena menyebabkan kita berdua bertemu. Terjebak dengan semua perasaan bodoh ini. Kamu yang bebas tidak sepantasnya bertemu denganku yang kolot. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatku membencimu."

 _Kehidupanmu,sifatmu, semua tentangmu membuatku benci._

... _  
Aku tak bisa mencinta  
Aku coba untuk berpikir  
Aku coba untuk membelai dan memeluk  
Aku coba untuk menutup mulut tapi  
Tak ada yang berhasil  
Ini sangat lucu  
Aku coba untuk mengembalikan semuanya  
Kita coba untuk tak perduli  
Tapi di saat ini  
Bagaimana agar kita bisa saling mencinta lagi?_

...

Tidak ada alasan percakapan itu tetap berlangsung seperti apa yang Daniel ekspektasikan, walau dia sudah tahu kemungkinan ini bakal terjadi. Seongwoo memang orang yang blak-blakan, dia sembrono dalam berbicara dan tepat menusuk di hati.

Tanpa Daniel ketahui, Seongwoo juga mencoba mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu. Mencari pecahan-pecahan hatinya yang berserakan untuk Daniel. Dia menyayangi cowok itu sama seperti dulu. Tapi untuk kembali, rasanya tidak mungkin. Terlalu banyak kekecewaan yang disebabkan keinginan hatinya yang menginginkan Daniel seperti apa Seongwoo mau.

Hubungan mereka berjalan selama tiga tahun, bohong rasanya Seongwoo sudah lupa kenangan yang mereka ciptakan. Tapi kenangan hanya sekedar cerita di masa lalu dan menjadi beban di tiap malamnya.

Perpisahan adalah cara yang tepat bagi Seongwoo untuk mengobati kisah pelik di hidupnya. Bukankah begitu?

...

 _Aku meminta maaf untuk yang kelima kalinya  
Sepertinya kau sudah muak mendengarnya  
Sepertinya ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya  
Oh you know what to do_

 _..._

Seumur hidupnya, Kang Daniel tidak pernah serisau ini. Memikirkan kesalahannya setiap hari dan mulai menyesal. Setelah perpisahannya dengan sang kekasih, Daniel memilih merenung diri selama seminggu. Dia sudah meminta maaf saat cowok itu bilang untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka walau dia masih belum tahu apa salahnya. Dan setelah menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu, Daniel mengirim lagi permintaan maaf lewat _chat_ dan hanya di balas Seongwoo dengan dua huruf yang begitu menyebalkan, 'Hm'.

Maafnya yang ketiga dinyatakan secara langsung saat Seongwoo pulang kantor. Wajah yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu terlihat kusut, seperti banyak beban yang dia bawa. Tapi pada dasarnya Daniel orang yang begitu keras kepala, dia tetap mendatangi Seongwoo dan kembali mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya. Seongwoo melotot tidak percaya dan berlalu pergi, lari dari hadapan Daniel.

Keempat dan kelima ia bilang di rumah Seongwoo. Dan mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kali Daniel meminta maaf atas penyesalannya setelah mendengar perkataan Seongwoo yang benar-benar menusuk hati hingga tembus dalam. Daniel tahu mantan kekasihnya itu sudah bosan mendengar kata maafnya.

Sama bosannya seperti dia yang menunggu kepastian akan perasaan yang tidak terbalas.

 _..._

 _Ini bukanlah malam yang ku bayangkan setiap hari  
Ketika aku melihatmu, aku melihat diriku di dalam dirimu  
Jadi aku tak menyukainya lagi_

...

Siapa bilang Daniel dan Seongwoo itu punya sifat yang bertolak belakang? Daniel tahu mereka punya banyak kesamaan yang tidak Seongwoo ketahui. Contohnya sifat keras kepala mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah kalau sudah berprinsip. Ini adalah kelemahan hubungan yang mereka jalani.

Dan Daniel pun mulai membenci situasi yang terjadi diantara mereka. Melihat dirinya dalam diri Seongwoo, membuatnya merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

 _..._

 _Aku tak bisa mencinta  
Aku coba untuk berpikir  
Aku coba untuk membelai dan memeluk  
Aku coba untuk menutup mulut tapi  
Tak ada yang berhasil  
Ini sangat lucu  
Aku coba untuk mengembalikan semuanya  
Kita coba untuk tak perduli  
Tapi di saat ini  
Bagaimana agar kita bisa saling mencinta lagi?_

 _..._

Daniel masih tetap di tempatnya. Duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Seongwoo tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Cowok itu meninggalkannya dengan masuk kamar. Si tuan rumah membiarkan Daniel beristirahat di rumahnya.

"Tidurlah di sini sebentar, lalu pulang nanti matahari sudah ada. Aku tahu kamu baru pulang dari klub."

Tapi Daniel tidak bisa tidur. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, mencoba menjatuhkan beban yang menumpu di bahunya. Dia ingin sekali menerobos pintu kamar Seongwoo dan berbaring bersama cowok itu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Tapi rasanya sudah tidak etis sama sekali untuk dilakukan mengingat mereka sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun.

Selama masa merenungnya, dia menyadari kalau Seongwoo dan dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk terbuka. Komunikasi mereka benar-benar hancur karena jam kerja dan kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi hebatnya bisa bertahan sampai tiga tahun. Mungkin itu yang disebut kekuatan cinta. Tapi, cinta juga bisa pudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Penyesalan terbesar Daniel sebenarnya hanyalah dua. Dia yang tidak peka dan Seongwoo yang tak pernah cerita tentang perasaannya. Mantannya itu senang sekali menyembunyikan perasaan aslinya dan menunjukan citra bahagia, seakan dia tidak punya beban hidup. Tapi mungkin juga Seongwoo sering memerlihatkan kesedihannya tanpa Daniel sadari. Ugh, dia makin pusing memikirkan masalah ini.

Seperti apa yang Seongwoo katakan, Daniel tetap bertahan sampai matahari sudah bersinar dan memesan taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang.

 _...  
Dimanakah dirimu?  
Dimanakah dirimu?  
Aku pulang  
Aku di taksi  
Apakah sudah dekat ke rumah?_

 _Oh maafkan aku  
Untuk apa?  
Untuk segalanya  
Pulanglah ke rumah  
Dompetku ketinggalan di rumah_

 _Oh, hey  
Lupakan  
Tidak, apa itu?  
Sepertinya kita sudah tak saling mencinta lagi_

 _..._

Di dalam kamarnya, Seongwoo berusaha untuk tidur, tidak peduli Daniel masih tetap ada di ruang tamunya atau tidak. Dia harus menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, tidur dan bangun siang karena hari ini libur. Bukankah seperti itu? Dan benar saja, Seongwoo tertidur dan bangun dua jam kemudian. Mungkin faktor kelelahan karena kurang tidur atau beban pikirannya mulai berkurang karena percakapan dengan Daniel tadi.

Keluar dari kamarnya, ia menemukan ruang tamu kosong. Daniel telah pulang dan meninggalkan gelas berisi teh yang tinggal setengah. Lelaki itu rupanya menyeduh teh terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang. Mungkin dia tengah menikmati tehnya sambil menatap jendela, menunggu matahari benar-benar berada di tempatnya. Seongwoo ikut-ikutan melihat ke jendela, pemandangan halaman rumahnya terlihat berkilau karena terpaan sinar matahari. Begitu menenangkan.

Kenapa dia baru menyadari halaman rumahnya begitu cantik dari jendela? Pantas Daniel sangat senang nongkrong di sini, rupanya karena hal ini. Dia tersenyum mengingat lelaki itu dan segala kebiasaannya di rumah Seongwoo.

Di sela masa tenangnya, dering ponsel terdengar. Seongwoo mengerutkan dahinya karena ada yang menelpon pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ponselnya yang terletak di kasur menampilkan nama 'Daniel', cowok itu menelponnya. Ada apa? Kenapa laki-laki itu menelpon?

"... Halo?"

 _"_ _Kamu sudah bangun, ya?"_

"Menurutmu?" tawa kecil Daniel diseberang sana sebagai balasan kata sarkastik Seongwoo. Dia sudah biasa dengan mulut Seongwoo, mau diapakan lagi. "Lalu, kamu ada dimana?"

Ada jeda di pertanyaan Seongwoo, seakan Daniel terkejut dengan makna kalimat tersebut.

 _"_ _Emh... ya, masih di taksi."_

Oh, Daniel baru saja pergi. "Sudah dekat rumah?" yakinlah, Seongwoo hanya basa-basi saja.

 _"_ _Sedikit lagi."_

"..."

 _"_ _Maaf, ya untuk segalanya."_

"Minta maaf lagi, bosan tahu!"

 _"_ _Hehe...aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Eh, dompetku ketinggalan di sana tidak?"_

"Tidak ada dompetmu di sini. Jangan cari-cari alasan buat kemari."

 _"_ _Wah, aku ketahuan ya!"_

"Basi!"

 _"_ _..."_

"..."

 _"_ _Seongwoo..."_

"Daniel..."

 _"_ _Oh, ada apa?"_

"Tidak jadi! Bukan apa-apa, kok."

 _"_ _Bilang saja! apa susahnya?"_

"... Sepertinya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi. Jujur, lima bulan belakangan ini yang kupikirkan hanya mencoba untuk mengembalikan perasaanku seperti dulu. Rupanya sulit juga."

 _"_ _Jadi..."_

"Maaf Daniel... aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."

... _  
Aku tak bisa mencinta  
Aku coba untuk berpikir  
Aku coba untuk membelai dan memeluk  
Aku coba untuk menutup mulut tapi  
Tak ada yang berhasil  
Ini sangat lucu  
Aku coba untuk mengembalikan semuanya  
Kita coba untuk tak perduli  
Tapi di saat ini  
Bagaimana agar kita bisa saling mencinta lagi?_

 _..._

 _"_ _Kita akhiri saja di sini. Aku sudah menyerah."_

 _"_ _Apa salahku sampai kamu minta putus?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada."_

 _"_ _Bohong! Kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku?"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Tidak bisa jawab?!"_

 _"_ _...Mungkin itu benar."_

 **END**

 _Nyongan OngNiel Shipper!_

 _Ini ff pertamaku tentang OngNiel, mereka gemesin banget momennya, bromance goals c:_

 _Mungkin ff ini karakternya labil banget, aku sangat menyadari itu. ini adalah caraku untuk menghilangkan block writer yang melanda. jadi, kalau tidak puas mohon maaf T-T (Aku juga bikinnya sekitar lima jam jadi gak maksimal)._

 _p.s : translate lagunya dari website .com_

 _P.s.s : Sebenarnya ini lagu udah nyeritain keseluruhan cerita, bahkan kesannya mereka cuma ngobrol doang. aku udah bayangin jalan ceritanya cuma daniel sama seongwoo di cafe ngobrol, tapi malah beranak pinak jadi kayak gini heheh_


End file.
